Unexpected Love
by Faith-Huskers
Summary: Tohru is diagnosed with leukemia and not too long after she dies. Kyo is devastated and goes into a deep state of depression. One day, he was walking around town, when he noticed a girl that looked a lot like Tohru. But after he talks to her he finds out she is nothing like Tohru. He starts getting interested in her, which caused him to follow her around, much to her annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, guys and thanks for checking out this story.  
This is dedicated to my best friend, Kristen.**  
**She was the first person to introduce me to this anime in the first place.  
Disclaimer****: I do not own Fruits Basket, otherwise Tohru would've ended up with Yuki instead.  
I do own any additional characters, though.**

**Please review and enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Kyo was sitting on the roof of the Sohma's house, just like he always does when he's thinking. Kyo sighed sadly than continued to look up at the sky.**  
**

"Kyo, are you up there?" He heard Yuki's voice calling him, but he didn't answer.

"Kyo, you need to come down here. We need to talk about this." This time it was Shigure talking, but he stayed quiet.

"Kyo, you need to come down here or I will start singing my song really loudly," Momiji threatened his a cute, angry voice.

Kyo weighed his options. Stay up here and hear Momiji sing. Or go down and be forced to talk. Kyo sighed then got up. He jumped off the roof and landed in front of Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji.

"What do you guys want?" Kyo asked angrily. He was frustrated and he didn't want to talk. And now here he was, being forced into it, and that didn't make him happy in the least bit. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why couldn't the world let him live in peace? It seemed like the universe was out to get him.

"You've been up on that roof ever since yesterday. You haven't even came down to eat. We were just worried about you," Shigure was the first to speak up.

Kyo just muttered something incoherent, crossed his arms over his chest and continued to look down.

"Kyo, we understand how you feel. We're sad about that too, but you can't let it get to you. It's not like you to be acting like this," Yuki said.

"No, you guys don't understand how I feel. You never will," Kyo grumbled, than he kicked a small rock on the ground with the front of his shoe.

"Yes, we do, Kyo-kun. We miss Tohru-chan just as much as you do," Momiji said.

"No! You guys don't understand! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, we were on-" Yuki began to say, but got interrupter by Kyo.

"Just shut up, none of it matters anymore!" Kyo shouted, than he ran off into a random direction.

"Kyo-kun really misses Tohru-chan," Momiji said sadly.

"Yeah, the incident really affected him." Yuki crossed his arms than looked at the direction that Kyo ran off to.

"Tohru's death affected all of us," Shigure said.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. The more people review, the faster I'll put up the next chapter.  
Oh, and next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the people who are reading my story.  
And thanks kendallov34 and XxDarkCorexX for reviewing.**  
**Tell me what you think of this chapter Kristen. I hope you'll like it.****  
And I'd love to hear what you guys think as well, so please review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Never have, never will.  
I do own the additional characters, though.  
Please review!**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Kyo and Tohru were walking hand in hand through a park, when suddenly Tohru fell down. She started clutching her chest as she coughed up large amounts of blood._

_"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo said as he picked Tohru up._

_"Yes, I'm fine," Tohru smiled._

_"Liar. You were just coughing blood. How could you say you're fine after something like that? We need to get you to a doctor and quick." Kyo put one of Tohru's arms around his shoulder and began walking with her._

_"Thank you for your concern, but I said I'm fine." Tohru pushed Kyo off of her, but right after she did that, she collapsed._

_"Tohru!" Kyo shook her, but she didn't move. "Tohru!" He shouted louder, but nothing. He put his head closer to her nose to check her breathing. She was still breathing, which means he still had time to get her to a hospital. Kyo picked Tohru up and carried her bridal style. He began to sprint to the nearest hospital._

_He walked in through the emergency room, panting. He ran up straight to the front desk and shouted, "I need a doctor for her! Quickly!"_

_The lady at the front desk nodded and she called in a doctor. A doctor and a few nurses came with a rolling hospital bed. They took Tohru from Kyo, much to his dismay, and put her on it. He wanted to chase after them. To hold Tohru's hand and tell her everything will be okay. But the front desk lady held him back._

_"I'm sorry young man, but you can't go see her yet," The lady said._

_"Why the hell not!" Kyo shouted from frustration._

_The lady look taken aback by Kyo's sudden outburst, but she began to speak again. "We need you to fill out this form first. Also, the doctors need to check her first before visitors are allowed to go in." The lady handed Kyo a clipboard with papers on it and a pen attached. "We just need you to fill this out. And when the doctor is ready, we will call for you, okay?" The lady smiled, hoping to reassure Kyo that Tohru would be fine._

_"Sure, whatever," he grumbled as he took the paper from the lady. He sagged to one of the plastic hospital chairs that were provided. He sat lazily in one of the chairs as he looked over the sheet to see which questions he could answer._

_He finished answering the sheet and gave it back to the lady. He returned to his seat and slumped. It seemed like hours until one of the doctors called out for any visitors for Tohru Honda. Kyo quickly got to his seat and walked to the doctor._

_"Sir, please tell me that she's okay." Kyo pleaded with hope in his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry to say this son, but I'm afraid she didn't make it," the doctor said._

_The moment that those words came out of the doctor's mouth, Kyo felt stunned. He felt as if his existence was meaningless. His throat was too dry and he couldn't even open his mouth to speak. It was all over. Tohru was gone. She was just simply gone and she's never coming back._

_"Why?" The was the only thing he could say at that time. He was finding it harder and harder to breath and talk._

_"She has Leukemia. We could've helped her if she would've came to us sooner." The doctor spoke._

_*End of flashback*_

Kyo held his head in his hands as he remember when Tohru had died. He was sitting at a park bench. At the same spot that Tohru had coughed up blood and she fainted. He sighed then got up.

"Damn it, Tohru. Why did you do this to me?" Kyo mumbled to himself as he started walking around the park.

He looked up to see a girl sitting under a big blossom tree. She got up and dusted her pants of. From where Kyo was standing, she looked a lot like Tohru. She had the same dark brown hair that almost reached her waist. And the same dark brown eyes. Kyo rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he looked again, she was still there. And she was walking away from him.

_Maybe I should talk to her._ Kyo thought,_ but she might think I'm some weird stalker. _Kyo thought about it some more than decided that he should talk to her. Something about her just drew him to her. He started jogging so that he could catch up to her.

"Hi, my name is Kyo." Kyo said said just as he reached the girl.

The girl eyed him up and down than continued walking silently.

Well that was rude, but I can't blame her. "Um, okay than. Well what's your name?"

"Leave me alone," The girl spoke in a strong voice, cutting Kyo off.

"I was just asking what your name is."

"Why do you want to know my name so badly? For all I now you could be a child molester."

"Would a child molester tell you his name first?"

"How do I even know if it's real? People can easily lie about their names."

Good point," Kyo said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Can you leave me alone?" The girl asked frustratedly.

"Not until you tell me your name." Kyo shot back.

"Quit stalking me!" The girl yelled at who was walking behind her. The she turned around, pushed him to the side as hard as she could, then started sprinting into a random direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Shouted Kyo just as the girl turned a corner. He began sprinting behind her as fast as he could.

The girl turned around and saw Kyo still following her. "Leave me alone you creep!" The girl shouted back to Kyo.

"Not until I know your name!" Kyo shouted back to her.

The girl turned her head around to look at Kyo again. "I said quit fo- aaah!" The girl screamed as she tripped and fell forward. But right before her face hit the ground, she felt two strong hands stopping her. She looked up and saw Kyo smiling down at her. "Let me go," she said bluntly.

"If I let you go now, your face will hit the ground." Kyo smirked at her.

"Quite smart mouthing me. You know what I meant." The girl frowned as she looked at Kyo.

"Oh do I?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you do. Now please let me go." he girl replied through gritted teeth.

"Not until you tell me your name."

"Fine. My name is Kiosten," The girl, Kiosten, growled.

"How do I know your not lying," Kyo smirked.

"Just shut up and pick me up. Oh, and while you're at it, wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

Kyo smiled then picked Kiosten up. "There, are you okay?" Kyo asked her.

"I will be, if you'd quite following me," Kiosten replied sourly. "Now that you know my name, will you finally leave me alone?"

"Maybe," Kyo shrugged.

"Okay, well, bye then, I guess." Kiosten turned around then started walking. Not too long after, she started hearing another pair of footsteps walking behind her. She saw a shadow close to hers and she knew exactly who it belongs to. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What? What is now?" Kyo asked, innocently.

She turned to him and her expression was full of anger. "What is now!? WHAT IS IT NOW!?" Her voice rose each time she said it. "I'll tell you what it is now. I swear, carrot top, if you don't stop following me, I'll punch you in the face." She threatened.

She turned around and began walking walking, hoping that Kyo did stop following her. But once again she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. So she did the only the she could. She turned around and punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kyo said as he clutched his nose. He took his hand off and saw that there was blood. He wiped his nose with his other hand and there was more blood. "You broke my nose!"

Kiosten grinned evilly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you that if you'd keep following me I will punch you."

Kyo continued to hold his nose as he looked at her. "Do you have a tissue or something?"

"No, I don't," Kiosten said as she turned around and began walking.

"Are you just gonna leave me her?" Kyo said behind her.

"It's not like you're gonna die." She said back. Then she heard a loud thud behind her. She turned around and saw that Kyo had collapsed. "He's probably just faking it." Kiosten whispered to herself.

She went closer to him and saw that he wasn't moving, but her was still breathing. "Okay, well at least he isn't dead." She crouched down next to him and nudged him a little with the tip of her index finger. "Yo, carrot top. Shows over, it's not funny anymore." She nudged him a little harder, but her still didn't move. She sighed heavily then stood up again. "I don't like you, carrot top."

She bent down next to him and took one of his arms. She put it around her shoulder and picked him up. She put her other arm around his waist to support his stance. She began dragging him with her as she began to walk. "You're really heavy, carrot top. It's a good thing my house isn't far from here."

After gruelingly walking while dragging Kyo with her, she finally arrived at her home. She took one of her hands to knock on the door. But one hand wasn't enough to support Kyo, so he ended up falling down on the soft grass and out of Kiosten's arms. "Oops. Oh well, at least it's grass." She left Kyo on the ground and began knocking on the door. "Yo, Aubry! Open up! It's me Kiosten!" She shouted as she continued to knocking.

"Coming," said a soft voice from inside the house. The door opened and there was a small girl standing at the door. She had long light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She looked to be around three years old. "Hi Kiosten," the girl looked at Kyo's unmoving body at the ground. "Who's he?"

"He's, uh...he's a friend from school," Kiosten replied.

"Okay, well why isn't moving?"

"He...hit his face on, uh... a pole."

"Is he dead?" Aubry asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but he's still breathing. So I thing he's okay." She looked at Kyo's body still on the ground. "Can you help me bring him in?" Kiosten looked at Aubry.

"Sure," Aubry said as she came outside and stood next to Kyo.

"Okay, you take his right side and I'll take his left. Ready?" Kiosten looked at Aubry, and Aubry nodded. "one...two...three." Both girls picked Kyo up and brought inside the house. "Put him on the couch."

"Okay," Aubry said as they brought him to a couch located in the middle of a small living room. "He's heavy," Aubry said after she put down Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah he is," Kiosten nodded in agreement. "Hey, Aubry, it's time to go to bed. Come on, lets get ready."

"But what about your friend?" Aubry asked as she pointed to Kyo.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Kiosten held her hand out for Aubry to take.

"Okay, if you say so." Aubry came and took Kiosten's outstretched hand.

"Where am I?" Kyo groaned when he woke up the next morning.

"About time you woke up. I was beginning to think you really were dead." Kyo looked and saw that Kiosten was sitting on the other edge of the bed, with a small mug in hand.

"Kiosten?" Kyo rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"No, I'm an alien from outer space. What do you think, carrot top?" Kiosten said sarcastically.

"No need for the sarcasm. I was just surprised you took me to your house." Kyo said as he sat up straight.

"Just take this." Kiosten gave the mug to Kyo forcefully.

"Thank you," Kyo eyed the drink carefully. "What did you put in it?"

"Nothing, its just milk." Kiosten looked at Kyo, annoyed that he would accuse her of poisoning his drink.

Kyo carefully took a small sip from the drink. "Why did you bring me to your house?"

"As much as I hate you, carrot top. I couldn't afford getting thrown into jail." Kiosten answered him. Kyo nodded understandingly.

"Is your name really carrot top?" Asked a small voice from behind the couch. Kiosten and Kyo turned around and saw that Aubry had woken up.

"Good morning Aubry," Kiosten smiled.

"Wow, first time I've seen you smile genuinely." Kyo pointed out.

"Shut up," Kiosten shot back.

Aubry came and stood in front of them. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"No, my name is actually Kyo," Kyo answered her.

"Then why does Kiosten call you carrot top?" Aubry asked Kyo.

"Becau-"

"Because his hear is the color of carrots." Kiosten quickly cut Kyo off, afraid of what he would answer Aubry.

Kyo looked at Kiosten questioningly, but she just glared in response.

"Yeah, that's why," Kyo nodded to show that he agreed with what Kiosten said.

"Okay, well it's time for carrot top to leave," Kiosten suddenly announced as she stood up. Kyo followed what she was doing and stood up as well.

"Okay, well see ya tomorrow." Kiosten pushed Kyo to the door.

"Wait, what do you mean by tomorrow?" Kyo asked surprised.

"Just shut up and keep quiet." Kiosten went outside with Kyo and shut the door behind her.

"I told Aubry that you were a friend from school and you hit your head on a pole." Kiosten spoke quietly.

"Oh," Kyo said understandingly.

"She's going to be really suspicious now, because this is the first time I've spoke of you." Kiosten continued to speak in a soft voice.

"Which school do you go to?" Kyo asked.

"I'm in high school," Kiosten informed him.

"So am I," Kyo said. "Now tell me, which high school do you go to?"

"Northeast," Kiosten replied.

"I go there, too. But I don't get it. Why would your sister get suspicious?" Kyo asked.

"Because Aubry knows all my friend. And I've never spoken of you. She's going to think that I was lying to her about being friend with a guy."

"Wait, you don't have any guy friends?" Kyo smirked.

"No, I only have two best friends and they're both girls." Kiosten said seriously. Kiosten sighed then looked at Kyo and began to speak seriously. "Aubry is the only family that I have. If she finds out I've been lying to her or keeping something from her, she's going to be hurt. I can't let something like that happen."

"Okay, I'll help you," Kyo said.

"You will?" Kiosten asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow and we can tell Aubry that we were partnered up for a project." Kyo suggested.

"Wait, why can't you just tell her today?" Kiosten asked.

"I have to get home. My cousins will be worried about me." Kyo said as he turned around and began to run away.

"Hey, wait!" Kiosten shouted. But Kyo was too far away to hear her. "I really don't like you, carrot top." Kiosten said to herself. She went back inside and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you XxDarkCorexX and Kendallov34 and Guest and EverythingIsZouisNothingHurts for reviewing. You guys are awesome!  
And thanks to everybody else for reading my story.  
I'd love to hear what you guys think. So please Review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

"Alright Aubry, it's time to wake up," Kiosten said as she pulled over her head a light blue sweatshirt.**  
**

"Okay," Aubry said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, I need you to get dressed and wash up while I make breakfast. Okay?"

Aubry nodded her head in reply.

While Aubry was changing and Kiosten was making breakfast, the doorbell rang. Kiosten opened the door to find her personal stalker has come to her house yet again.

"What are you doing here, carrot top?" Kiosten frowned.

"Good morning to you, too." Kyo smiled.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Kiosten repeated.

"I just came to work on our project." Kyo replied.

Kiosten just continued to frown and glare at Kyo. And after a short, awkward silence, Kyo spoke again. "Can I please come in?"

"No," Kiosten said, bluntly.

"Kyo, you're here!" Aubry shouted excitedly as she came running down through the house.

"Hi there, Aubry." Kyo said as he picked Aubry up and twirled her around. Aubry was laughing loudly as she grabbed on to Kyo's neck so she wouldn't fall down. Kyo put her on the ground and she had a big smile on her face.

"Come on, Kyo. I have so much to tell you." Aubry giggled as she grabbed Kyo's arm and dragged him inside the house. Kyo looked back at Kiosten and smiled, but Kiosten frowned even more in reply.

"You can't stay today." Kiosten said as she shut the door and walked over to where Aubry and Kyo were sitting.

"Why not?" Kyo asked.

"Because today is our cleaning day." Kiosten explained.

"Cleaning day?" Kyo said questioningly.

"Yeah. You see, I finish all my homework on Friday and Saturday and me and Aubry finish any chores we have to do so we'd have a free day on Sunday. We save that day to clean the whole house and afterwards we go to eat ice cream and just rest for the day." Kiosten explained.

"Oh, well I can help you with that," Kyo offered.

"No, thanks," Kiosten replied quickly.

"Why not? We could get done faster if we'd work together. Please, Kiosten," Aubry pleaded.

"Okay, fine." Kiosten gave up and let Kyo help them.

"Okay, so what do we clean first?" Kyo asked with a smile.

_*Three days ago*_

_"Okay Aubry, I'm off to school now." Kiosten said._

_"Do you have to leave so soon?" Aubry asked._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry, but the school is kinda far and it takes a while to walk to it." Kiosten kneeled down to Aubry's height._

_"Okay," Aubry sighed._

_"Now remember, do not open the door to anybody, except me. And do not pick up the phone, even if I'm the one calling." Kiosten explained._

_"But what if Kyo knocks the door?" Aubry asked._

_Kiosten thought about it for a minute then replied, "just tell him that I'm not here yet."_

_"Okay," Aubry nodded._

_"Stay safe," Kiosten said softly as she kissed Aubry forehead._

_"You too, and have a good day at school, bye." Aubry waved as Kiosten walked out the door._

_"Bye," Kiosten waved back. She shut the door and made sure that it was securely locked before she began running to school.  
_

_Right when Kiosten walked through the door she got shoved to the ground. She heard laughter and snickers and looked up to see Anna. Also known as one the most popular girls at school and the biggest bully to anyone below her level of popularity._

_She looked to the side and saw a girl running with her long raven black hair flying behind her. She knew exactly who it is. Faith. She ran up to Anna and grabbed her collar threateningly and brought Anna's face down close to her's._

_"If you do that to my friend one more time, you will pay for it severely," Faith whispered, threateningly. Then she pushed Anna to the side making her stumble and fall against a trashcan. Anna got up, scoffed at them, then flipped her light brown hair back back and sashayed away. _

_Kiosten looked in front of her and saw the most unexpected thing. Kyo was kneeling down in front of her and helping her pick up her stuff._

_"Here ya go." Kyo handed Kiosten's stuff back to her and smiled. Kyo then got up and put his hand out for Kiosten to take. But Kiosten just ignored it and got up herself._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Faith asked as she came and stood next to Kiosten._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Kiosten replied as she was organizing her papers._

_"Hey, you're Kyo Sohma!" Faith said as she looked at Kyo and smiled._

_"Yeah, how did you know that?" Kyo asked._

_"Because first of all, you're cousins with the two most popular guys at this school, Yuki and Momiji. And you're also pretty popular with the girls, yourself." Faith explained._

_"Oh, thanks," Kyo smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Faith nodded in reply._

_"What is it you want now?" Kiosten asked Kyo angirly._

_"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I asked Mr. Johnson to pair us up for the history project and he agreed." Kyo replied._

_"What the heck would you do that?" Kiosten half shouted angrily._

_"So that you don't have to lie to your sister about me." Kyo answered._

_"But...why...how could...ugh!" Kiosten groaned angrily, unable to find words._

_"Aw, you guys are already paired up. Now who am I suppose to pair up with?" Faith asked with worry. "Well, I guess I could work with Phoenix." Faith said after some thought._

_"No, Faith. I'm not paired up with carrot top. Not now and not in a million years." Kiosten said frustratedly. _

_"Wait a minute, did you just call him carrot top?" Faith snickered._

_"Yeah." Kiosten smirked._

_"Well, it's already decided. You have to be my partner for the project." Kyo smirked._

_"I don't like you, carrot top." Kiosten frowned just as the bell rang._

*Present time*

"Yay! We're done!" Aubry cheered as she jumped up and down. "High five!" She held her hand out for Kyo to high five and then she held it out towards Kiosten.

Kyo put his hand out for Kiosten to high five and she hesitantly slapped her hand with his.

"Now it's time for ice cream!" Aubry shouted. "Can Kyo come with us too?" Aubry asked cutely as she took a hold of Kyo's hand.

"Fine, he can come." Kiosten sighed. She could never say no to anything Aubry asks. She wants to make Aubry happy and if Kyo makes her happy then he can come along no matter how annoying he may be.

"Yay!" Aubry shouted as she grabbed Kiosten's hand as well and dragged the both of them outside.

"I'm gonna go pay for these." Kiosten announced as the waiter brought over their ice cream sundaes.

"No, wait. I should pay for them." Kyo stopped her.

"It's fine. I always pay for them anyways." Kiosten continued to get up.

Without thinking Kyo grabbed her which stopped her from leaving. He didn't mean to do it, but she wouldn't listen when he told her to wait. Kyo blushed lightly as he grabbed her hand. It felt as if there was an electrical wave that passed through his arm when he grabbed her hand. It felt so soft and it was so small inside of Kyo's much larger hand. Kyo wanted to continue holding her hand, but he quickly withdrew and looked up at Kiosten.

"I said, I'll pay for them." Kyo said seriously.

"Uh, y-yeah. S-sure." Kiosten stuttered. _Well that was weird, _Kiosten thought. Then she looked at the hand that Kyo was holding and she felt the heat rising to her face. _I-I'm blushing. But I can't be blushing over something as stupid as that. _Kiosten quickly grabbed the ice cream and began to eat hoping that the ice cream would calm her down.

Kyo came back and silently sat at the table in front of Kiosten and next to Aubry.

"Thank you for paying for the ice cream." Aubry said with big smile. Her mouth was stuffed with ice cream and half her face was covered with it.

"No problem, kiddo." Kyo said as he smiled back at Aubry. He grabbed a napkin and started whipping her face while Aubry giggled.

Later that evening all three of them went back to Kiosten's house. Kiosten walked through the door with Aubry asleep in her hands. Kyo held the door for them as Kiosten walked inside.

"I'll go put her to bed." Kiosten said as she walked up to their room.

"Okay," Kyo replied as he shut the door.

Kiosten came back and sat down at the couch next to Kyo. "Aubry seems to really like you."

"Yeah, she's really cute." Kyo replied.

"Thanks for today."

"No problem."

Then the awkward silence started. Kyo was the first to break it when he spoke again. "Where are your parents? I don't think I've ever seen them."

"Um, well, actually I don't have any." Kiosten replied quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know my dad and my mom works overtime and she's never home, anyways. So I never see her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's what I meant when I said that I was the only family that Aubry has."

"You really love your sister, don't you?"

"Yeah, she means the world to me. I would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe. I only put up with everything because of her. If she wasn't here, I would already be dead." Kiosten replied.

"Then what are you gonna do In two years?"

"What do you mean?" Kiosten asked confused.

"When you go to college in two years. What's gonna happen to your sister?"

"I don't think I can go to college."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have the money for it. And I need to stay with my sister. Besides it's still too early to think about this stuff. I'm only seventeen still."

"It's never too early to think about stuff like that. But I guess a solution will come in time."

"Hopefully," Kiosten sighed.

"I guess we didn't get to work on that project today."

"I guess we're behind everyone else now."

"We don't have to be."

"What do you mean?" Kiosten asked.

"Do you wanna meet up early tomorrow to work on the project at school?"

"Sure, I guess." Kiosten replied.

"Okay, come meet me at the computer lab in the library and we could start our search there."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kiosten agreed.

"Well, I have to go home home now." Kyo announced as he got up. He walked to the door with Kiosten following him.

"See ya tomorrow," Kyo said.

"Yeah, see ya," Kiosten waved back at him.

*The next morning*

"Why are you leaving so early?" Aubry asked groggily.

"Because I have to meet up with carrot top to work on our project." Kiosten explained.

"You leave earlier and earlier everyday."

"I'm really, really, really sorry, but me and Kyo didn't get time to work on it yesterday. And if I don't go to work on it today we're gonna be behind everyone else in the class." Kiosten said as she sent an apologetic look towards Aubry.

"Alright, bye Aubry. Stay safe." Kiosten kissed Aubry forehead then rushed out the door and slammed it shut, forgetting to even lock it.

"Bye," Aubry waved sadly even though Kiosten couldn't hear or see it.

*After school*

"Do you have to follow me home from school everyday?" Kiosten asked Kyo frustratedly.

"Yup," Kyo replied.

"But Why? I've walked home alone plenty of times."

"I like spending time with you." Kyo looked at Kiosten and smiled.

Kiosten blushed slightly and looked forward avoiding Kyo's gaze. Why was she blushing so much lately? "But st-" Kiosten stopped abruptly after she saw what was in front of her.

"Hey, why di-Oh, no." Kyo realized why Kiosten stopped so suddenly.

Her house was a complete wreckage. The windows were all broken and the front door was kicked in. They both ran to the house to find that the inside wasn't any better looking.

"AUBRY!" Kiosten shouted with worry. She quickly ran to their room hoping to find her there. But all she found was the windows were broken, clothes were scattered everywhere and there was a small blood stain on the ground.

"AUBRY, PLEASE COME OUT! IT'S ME, KIOSTEN!" Kiosten continued to shout and look frantically round the house.

Kiosten knew no matter how much she looked she wouldn't find her anywhere inside of near the house. She knew it was all her fault. She was the one who forgot to the lock the door this morning. She was the one who wouldn't spend as much time as she use to with her sister. And now she had to pay the consequence, no matter how much she didn't want to believe.

She had lost her sister. She had lost the one thing in this world she could truly protect. She had lost the one thing that kept her alive. She had lost the one person who gave her a purpose in life. She had lost her most precious treasure. She had lost Aubry, her baby sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Kendallov34 and XxDarkCorexX for reviewing.  
And thanks to everyone else for reading.  
Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Aubry!" Kiosten continued to shout.**  
**

"Kiosten, listen to me sh-" Kyo began to say.

"What are you doing just standing there? We need to find my sister!" Kiosten interrupted Kyo. She pushed him out of her way and continued to look through the messy house.

"Kiosten, please, listen to me!" Kyo half shouted as he held her shoulders to keep her from running. "They already took Aubry. It's useless to keep looking."

"No! It's not useless. I have to find her. I need to find Aubry." Kiosten cried.

Kyo brought Kiosten to his chest and hugged her while her rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's alright. We'll find her, I promise." Kyo whispered.

Kiosten looked up at Kyo and her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. "B-but how?" She stuttered.

And as if on cue, the home phone started to ring. Surprisingly, it was the only thing inside the house that wasn't completely destroyed. Kiosten quickly ran to the phone and picked it up with shaky hands.

"H-hello," she said nervously into the phone.

_"I'm guessing you're wondering where your sister is right about now."_ Said a gruff voice from the other end. _"Well you don't need to look anymore. We have her."_

"Please, give her back to me. I'll give you anything that I have. Just please don't hurt her." Kiosten cried frantically into the phone.

The man on the other end began to chuckle. _"You have nothing left. We already broke anything with value. You can't possibly give us what we want."_

Kyo snatched the phone away from Kiosten before she began to speak again. "What is it that you need?" Kyo spoke with a serious voice.

_"All we need is ten thousand dollars. But you can't possibly have the much money."_ The man said.

"Actually we do." Kyo replied. Kiosten looked at Kyo questioningly, but he just nodded and mouthed to her 'trust me'.

_"Alright then, if you give us the money, we'll give the brat back to you."_ The man spoke hesitantly.

"Where should we meet you?" Kyo asked.

_"On 27th street, the abandoned street at the edge of town. We will be waiting in one of the alleyways."_

"Can we please speak to Aubry first. We need to make sure she is okay before we bring you the money."

_"Yes, but you've got only one minute."_ There was a sound of the phone being passed around.

Kyo handed the phone to Kiosten. Kiosten looked at it with a confused expression on her face. "It's your sister." Kyo answered her unspoken question. Kiosten quickly grabbed the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello, Aubry, is that you?" Kiosten spoke frantically.

_"Kiosten, I'm so glad to hear your voice."_

"Aubry, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Oh my gosh, this is all my fault. I forgot to lock the door this morning. Aubry, please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen." Kiosten cried.

_"It's okay, it's not your fault. I-I just wanna go home. I don't like these people."_ Aubry sounded like she was crying.

"Don't worry, Aubry. I'll come and help you, I promis."

Then the same man spoke into the phone again. "Alright, times up."

It sounded like the man was taking the phone from Aubry. "NO! KIOSTEN!" Aubry was shouting in protest.

"Aubry! AUBRY!" Kiosten screamed into the phone. But all she heard was the loud and long beep that signaled that the call was over.

Kiosten slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and put it back on the table. "She sounded so scared. She was crying and it was all because of me." Kiosten whispered as she cried softly.

"It's not your fault. Those kidnappers could've came at any day. They might've gotten in through the windows and not the front door." Kyo said as he held her shoulders.

"That just proves how bad I am at protecting my sister." Kiosten spoke quietly while keeping her head down.

"This isn't the Kiosten I know. The Kiosten I know would've threatened those guys to beat the daylight out of them if they touched her sister. The Kiosten I know would've quickly ran to where they are and kicked all of their butts for taking her sister."

"What are you saying?" Kiosten asked as she picked her head up and looked at Kyo.

"What I'm saying is, we go to where they are hiding and we beat the crap out of them. Did you really think I was gonna give them ten thousand dollars?"

"But I can't do that? What if there are too many guys and they capture us too? What if they beat the crap out of us? What if they hurt Aubry because we tried to pull a stunt like that?"

"Remember that one time where you punched me so hard in the nose that you made me lose consciousnesses?" Kyo asked. Kiosten nodded her head in reply. "Well just use the same force that you used last time. But this time think of your sister."

Kiosten put her head down and whipped her eyes. She looked back up at Kyo and said, "let's go beat the daylight out of those jerks."

*At 27th street (the abandoned street)*

"This place is so vacant." Kiosten said as she followed Kyo through 27th street.

"That's why it's called the abandoned street. No one lives or even comes here." Kyo answered her.

"There's not even a single light source in this place." Kiosten said as she held her bright flashlight securely in her hand.

"They chose the perfect spot to meet. No one will hear us if we scream and no one can come and help us."

"How are we suppose to know which alleyway they're in?" Kiosten asked as she went into a random alley.

"Well I gue-" But before Kyo finished his sentence Kiosten came out of the alleyway screaming. "What? What is it?" Kyo asked.

"There were-there were rats a-and a dead guy. There was a corpse in there." Kiosten stuttered as she pointed to the alleyway frantically.

"It's okay, you just chose the wrong alleyway to go in," Kyo said. He bent down and picked something up. He turned back to Kiosten and gave it to her. "Here, take it."

Kiosten took it in her hands and looked it. It was a rock. A simple medium sized rock with jagged and sharp edges that could cut through a human's skin. "But it's just a rock."

"Keep it, you might need it later."

She just continued to eye it curiously. She looked towards Kyo and saw that he was walking ahead. Kiosten sighed and stuck it in the front pocket of her sweatshirt and quickly jogged up next to Kyo. "Would it be bad if I screamed out Aubry's name right now?"

"Yes, of course it would. The kidnappers could hear you."

"But what's wrong with having the kidna-"

"Shhh," Kyo put his index finger to his mouth, signaling for Kiosten to be quite.

"What is it?" Kiosten asked quietly.

"I think that they're in that alleyway," Kyo said as he pointed to a lighted alleyway. The was smoking coming from it and faint flames could be seen. So it was obvious they were using fire as a light source. It was hard to hear what they were saying, but you could hear faint voices coming from that place.

"Come on. let's go," Kyo said as he and Kiosten began to run to the alleyway.

They hid behind the wall and peaked in. They saw about eight guys. One of them seemed to be bigger than the rest and everyone listened to whatever it was he said. It was obvious he was the leader. Kiosten quickly noticed Aubry. She was at the back of the alleyway, but she was too far away to be seen and some of the guys surrounded her.

Kyo looked at Kiosten to see if she was ready for her to face them and she nodded. Kyo and Kiosten stepped out from behind the wall and Kyo cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" The leader said with mischievous voice.

Kiosten looked at Aubry and Aubry looked back at her with wide eyes. Kiosten smiled at Aubry reassuringly, but all she got back was a weary smile. And for the first time Kiosten realized how Aubry looked like. Aubry's soft, long brown hair was messed up. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was tied closed by a peice of cloth. He eyes were slowly closing as if she was coming in and out of consciousnesses. There were scratches all over her and there was blood coming out of her nose. There was a big gash that ran alongside her cheek and Kiosten's eyes widen in realization.

She looked over at Kyo and the leader and they were both talking, but she quickly interrupted them. "You hurt her."

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" The leader asked with a smirk. Kyo looked over at kiosten worriedly.

"Of course I have a problem with that. How could you hurt an innocent little girl?" Kiosten asked in disbelief.

"She was being a brat." The leader answered with shrug.

"My sister isn't a brat. You'll pay for that." She said as she quickly ran over to the leader. She attempted to punch him with her right hand, but he caught it with his hand. While the leader was distracted, she put out her other hand and punched him in the stomach causing him to kneel over. She hit him with her elbow on the nape of his neck which caused him to fall down on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing just standing there? Go get them!" The leader shouted as he held his stomach.

Kiosten took this moment to run to her sister, but three guys stopped her from going any further. They stood in front of her with smirks on their faces.

One of them charged towards her with his fists held out. When he was near enough to her, she took his arm and bent it backwards which made him shout in pained. She curved his arm further up and pushed him against a wall. He hit the wall hard, then he slipped down and laid unconscious on the floor.

The other guy came running towards her as well. She jumped to the side and stuck her foot out making him trip. He quickly turned before he fell down and grabbed onto Kiosten for balance. He held her by her collar and put one hand back getting ready to hit her. She caught his fist before it hit her face. She kneed him between his legs which caused him to topple over in pain.

"Looks like it's just you and me sweetheart." The last guy smirked. He quickly pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket and ran to Kiosten with his knife in hand. He jabbed the tip of the knife towards her heart, but Kiosten caught his wrist just in time. Kiosten struggled to keep the knife away from her while the guy pushed it more towards her. The guy pushed the knife even harder, but Kiosten moved his hand away so that he only scratched her shoulder.

"Arg," the guy growled as he stumbled to the side. He came running towards her again, but she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and he landed on his back with force. The guy groaned when he landed and he didn't make an attempt at getting up. Kiosten knew she was done with him. In fact she was done with all of them.

She looked towards the spot where Aubry was at, but she wasn't there anymore. She looked around and saw Kyo fighting four guys. Well two of them were lying on the ground, unconscious. The other two just wouldn't give up until they died. _But wait, where's the leader? _Kiosten thought. _Oh no, he must've took Aubry while I was distracted._

Kiosten quickly ran out of the alleyway and down the street. "Aubry!" She called out.

Kiosten didn't have to wait long before the leader emerged from one of the alleyways. He had Aubry in a headlock and he held a knife dangerously close to her neck.

"If you take one step forward, I won't hesitate to slit her throat." The leader smirked.

Aubry whimpered in his arms. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. And every sound she would make would be muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth.

Kiosten knew he wouldn't let her go if she'd ask him too. And she was pretty sure he would slit a little girl's throat. He did punch her and hurt her after all. She needed to find something. Something to distract him just enough so she could grab Aubry and run. Then she remembered the rock that Kyo gave her earlier. That would cause some serious pain. But I need to distract him first. If he sees me taking the rock out, he'll know.

Kiosten rolled the sleeves of her sweatshirt up to her elbows and the leader looked at her suspiciously. She cleared her throat than began to speak as calmly as possibly. "You might wanna look behind."

"And why would I do that? I'm not stupid enough to fall for that trick." The leader tightened his arm around Aubry's neck and Aubry squirmed from the pain.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not trying to trick you. It's just that I wanted you to know that Kyo is behind you and he's about to punch you." Kiosten smirked.

"What?" The leader turned his head around and looked behind him.

Kiosten took that moment of distraction to pull out the rock. She threw it just as he turned his head around and the rock hit him in the middle of his forehead. His arm loosened around Aubry and she quickly ran out of his arm and she hid behind Kiosten.

"Why you little-" He picked himself up, but suddenly collapsed on the ground. His body remained unmoving. He was either dead or unconscious. When Kiosten was sure that he wouldn't move anymore she turned around and kneeled next to her sister.

Kiosten embraced her sister and began to cry. "I am so, so, so sorry for causing you so much pain."

"It's okay, thanks for coming." Aubry returned the hug.

"Of course I'd come. You're my precious treasure and if I don't have you with me, I don't have a purpose in life."

The sisters just continued to hug until Kiosten pulled away. "Kyo is still back there."

"Kyo is in trouble!" Aubry shouted. "We have to go save him!" She grabbed Kiosten's hand and they both ran to the alleyway.

They got to the alleyway and saw all the guys on the ground bloodied and Kyo sitting on the wall breathing heavily. His knuckles were red and he had blood on his face and clothes.

"Kyo!" Aubry shouted and ran into his arms.

Kyo groaned from the impact, but he hugged Aubry anyway.

"Please tell me this isn't you blood." Kiosten crouched down next to Kyo.

"Some of it might be." Kyo said in a hoarse voice. Kiosten looked at him questioningly. So he pulled his shirt up to answer her. Kiosten gasped as she saw the long gash that ran alongside Kyo's hip.

"Oh no! Kyo you're hurt." Aubry gasped as she gave Kyo a comforting hug.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Kiosten got up and began to search to see if any of the guys had a piece of cloth that didn't have any blood on it. She found the guy with the knife she was fighting with earlier and he had a big bandana tied around his forehead. Fortunately, there was no blood on it. She quickly ripped of the piece of cloth off his forehed and ran back to Kyo.

"I think this might help," Kiosten said as she held up the bandana.

Kyo nodded and lifted up his shirt. Kiosten kneeled down and tied the bandana around the gash to stop the bleeding.

"Can you get up?" Kiosten asked.

"I can try," Kyo replied. Aubry got off his lap and Kyo stood up. He stumbled a little, but balanced himself afterwards.

Aubry took a hold of Kyo's hand and she looked up at Kyo and smiled. Then Kyo grabbed Kiosten's hand and looked down at her and smiled. They all walked hand in hand out of 27th street.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait.  
I started writing a story for my other friend and I kinda got busy with that.  
But without further ado, I present to you the 5th chapter...  
**

* * *

Kiosten came through the door with Kyo leaning on her for support. Aubry was holding onto Kyo's hand tightly. Kiosten dropped Kyo in the couch and he groaned from the impact. "Sorry carrot top, but you're kinda heavy."**  
**

"Kiosten, Kyo is still bleeding," Aubry said with concern.

"I know, I'm trying to find a first aid kit." Kiosten called back as she ran around around the house trying to find medicine. "There isn't anything left. Those as-" Kiosten stopped and looked at Aubry, then finished her sentence in a more friendlier way. "Those jerks destroyed everything."

"What do we do now? We can't let Kyo die." Aubry said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll just call one of my friends to bring a first aid kit." Kiosten took out her phone and quickly dialed Faith's number. And after a few rings Faith picked.

"_Hey Kiosten_."

"Faith, I need your help." Kiosten said urgently.

"_The proper response would've been a 'hi' back. But since it seems like you're in a hurry, I'll let you talk. What is it you need my help with?_"

"I need you to bring a first aid kit to my house."

"_What for?_"

"Long story, I'll explain when you get here."

"_Okay, I'm on my way, bye._"

"Bye," Kiosten said back and then a _click_ and a long _beep_ followed.

"Alright, Faith should be here any minu-" Before Kiosten could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Wow, that was fast." Kiosten said as she opened the door to find Faith standing with the first aid kit in hand.

"The perks of having a car." Faith said in sing song voice as she jiggled her car keys in hand.

"Okay, how many laws did you break?" Kiosten said as she let Faith in.

"None, I ju- wait a minute, what's Kyo doing at your house?" Faith asked as she eyed Kyo curiously.

"I don't think this is much of a house, anymore." Kiosten sighed.

Faith looked around her in shock. "What the heck happened to this place. It's like a freakin' tornado came through here."

"I'll explain later, just help me fix up Kyo first."

"Okay, hey where's Aubry?"

"In her room, trying to clean it up."

"Aw, poor Aubry." Faith said sadly. "Hey, Kyo. Remember me?" Faith smiled as she sat next to Kyo.

Kyo nodded 'yes' in reply. "Okay, I need a washcloth to clean up all the blood." Faith said in a serious voice.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kiosten asked with concern.

"Of course I do. My dad is a professional doctor and my mom is a vet. Being a doctor and helping others is basically in my blood." Faith said reassuringly.

Kiosten came back with a washcloth and Faith began to clean up Kyo's bruise. She put some antibacterial ointment on the would and bandaged it up with gauze.

"Okay, all done." Faith said as she gathered up everything and put it back in the first aid bag.

"Thanks Faith," Kyo forced out.

"You're welcome," Faith replied and smiled back at him. "You know, Kiosten, if you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with me."

"No that's okay, I couldn't possibly do that." Kiosten said.

"Come on, just until you get your house fixed or something. It'd be fun, we could invite our other friends over and hang out and have sleep overs and stuff. It'd be awesome, just think about it." Faith offered.

"I'll tell you what. You take Aubry with you right now and I'll call you later to come pick me up. I'll stay here for a bit and make sure Kyo is okay so he could get back home , and then I'll pack up a few things to take with me. It doesn't seem like this house is gonna get fixed anytime soon." Kiosten sighed sadly.

"Aw, don't be said. You still haven't told me what happened." Faith said.

"Aubry can explain it to you." Kiosten replied.

"Alright then, I'll go up and get her." Faith walked to Aubry's room and knocked the door. "Hey Aubry."

"Hi Faith, I didn't know you were coming today." Aubry said jumping up from her spot and walking over to hug Faith.

"Kristen called me and told me she needed me to help make Kyo feel better."

"Is he okay now?" Aubry asked with concern.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine."

Thank you," Aubry said happily as she hugged Faith again.

"No problem. Say, how would you like to come and stay at my house?" Faith asked.

"Mmhmm," Aubry nodded her head.

"Okay, great. Me and you are gonna go first and then we'll come back to pick Kiosten up, okay?"

"Okay," Aubry nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, come on. Lets go say bye to Kiosten and Kyo." Faith took Aubry's hand and they both walked to the living room.

"Hey guys, we're gonna be leaving now." Faith announced as she came into the living room with Aubry.

"Bye Kyo," Aubry said as she went to hug Kyo. "Bye Kiosten," she said as she hugged Kiosten.

"Bye," they said back.

Kiosten pulled Faith close to her and spoke to her quietly. "Please take good care of Aubry."

"Of course I will," Faith smiled.

"Bye," they said to each other other and then Faith walked to her car with Aubry holding her hand.

"Wow," Aubry said as she approached the car.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Faith asked as she came and stood next to Aubry.

"It's so shiny," Aubry whispered as she ran the tip of her index finger along the side of the car.

"I'm glad you like it," Faith smiled. "Now, get in. I wanna take you somewhere before I take you to my house." Faith opened the back door and put Aubry in the back seat. She buckled her in and shut the door behind her. Then Faith went to her side of the car, got in, and turned the engine on.

*Kyo and Kiosten*

"Are you feeling any better?" Kiosten asked in a soft voice as she sat down next to Kyo with cup of water in her hand.

"Kinda, I'm still a little sore though," Kyo replied.

"Here," Kiosten said as she offered him the cup of water.

"Thanks." Kyo grabbed the cup of water and took a small sip from it. "So are you really gonna go and live with Faith?" Kyo asked while he looked down into the half empty cup of water.

"We have no where else to go," Kiosten replied.

"You could aways come and live with me." Kyo offered.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much to ask?" Kiosten asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, Toh-" Kyo suddenly stopped when he realized something.

"What? What is it?" Kiosten asked, concerned.

"N-nothing, it's nothing." Kyo sighed and shook his head to emphasize his point. He was about to say, 'No, not at all. Tohru would love to have two other girls living in the house with her.' But Tohru is gone now. How could he forget something like that? He could've made a big mistake if he would've said that.

"Okay," Kiosten said, not wanting to push the subject.

"But seriously, come live with us."

"But what about your parents and whoever else you live with?" Kiosten asked. "I can't ask something like that from you."

"I-I don't live with my parents. I actually live with three of my closest cousins. Sometimes my other cousins come to visit, but it's mostly is four in that house. And besides, you're not asking to live with us, I'm offering you to live with me and my cousins. My cousins won't mind if you live with us. They'd actually want you to live with them." Kyo explained.

"Alright then, but Faith already took Aubry."

"Then call her and tell her there's going to be a change of plans."

*Meanwhile with Faith and Aubry*

"I've never seen this place before," Aubry said in amazement as she and Faith went inside the brightly lit cafe.

"You mean you've never came here before?" Faith asked, surprised by her answer.

"No, I've never been to this place. Not that I can remember anyways." Aubry replied.

"Me and your sister used to come here all the time. You've been missing out on a lot if you haven't had any of the smoothie these guys serve here." Faith said.

"Me and Kiosten usually go out to get ice cream. I haven't had a smoothie since...actually I can't remember the last time I had a smoothie." Aubry said thoughtfully.

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to buy you a large smoothie. I'm gonna let you drink smoothies to yor hearts sontent, but don't explode okay?" Faith said jokingly.

"Okay," Aubry giggled.

"Now, which one do you want?" Faith asked.

"There's so many flavors," Aubry gasped as she looked at the board that said the smoothie flavors.

"How about I just get you the 'Tropical Mix'. It's my favorite." Faith suggested.

"Okay, I'll have that," Aubry agreed.

"Hi, what can I get for you today." The cashier smiled.

"I'll have two medium sized 'Tropical mixes' please." Faith ordered.

"Coming right up. Your total is 5.95$" The cashier said.

Faith gave the cashier the money and she and Aubry went to get a seat in the farthest corner of the cafe.

Aubry took a small sip from her smoothie and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, this is so good!" Aubry screamed causing people to look at them.

"That's why it's my favorite," Faith said with a small laugh. "Anyways, what happened to your house?"

"Some mean and scary looking men came to the house when Kiosten wasn't home. They destroyed it and then kidnapped me. My sister and Kyo fought off all the bad guys, but Kyo got hurt."

"Wow, so you got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, it was scary."

"I wonder why Kiosten didn't call me at that time. I could've helped them. I would've loved to beat those guys' butts."

Aubry and Faith continue to drink their smoothies in silence until Aubry spoke up.

"Faith?" Aubry asked after she finished taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah?" Faith replied.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Aubry whispered and leaned in.

"What is it?" Faith asked in a soft whisper voice and she, too, leaned in.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Aubry said in a serious voice.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, put a needle through my eye." Aubry promised.

"Okay, I think Kiosten likes Kyo." Aubry sat straight in her seat after she said that.

"You think so?" Faith asked in a louder voice than the one she was using before.

"Yeah," Aubry nodded.

"Well, I think Kyo likes Kiosten."

"You do?" Aubry asked with a smile.

"Totally. I mean it's really obvious. Anyone within a one mile radius of them could see they were meant for each other. They're the only two who haven't realized it yet." Faith smirked.

Faith and Aubry continued to drink their smoothies and talk about stuff. Then Faith's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Kiosten calling. She opened it and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey, listen I need you to bring Aubry back to my house. There's been a change of plans."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"No, it's okay take your time. Just make sure not to drive fast and please don't break any laws. Remember, Faith is with you." Kiosten spoke frantically.

"I'm not gonna break any laws. I'm a much safer driver than you think. I don't why you think I broke any laws or I drive fast."

"Well what am I suppose to think when you arrived at my house in less than a minute the last time I called you?" Kiosten asked.

"That was only because I wan at your neighborhood at that time." Faith replied.

"Okay then, Bye. And remember, drive safely."

"Trust me, I will. Bye." Faith closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"What is it?" Aubry asked after she finished her drink.

"We need to get back to you sister's house. Apparently there's been a change of plans."

Okay," Aubry said as she got up to throw away her drink. Faith followed her and did the same.

"What do you think the change of plans are?" Faith asked Aubry as she started the engine.

"Um...well, I'm not sure." Aubry said as she thought about it.

"Any guesses?"

"Well, I think Kyo offered Kiosten to live with him." Aubry smirked.

"That's actually a very good idea. Maybe you're right?"

"Yeah and since she likes him, she accepted." Aubry continue.

"Ya know, for a soon to be four year old, you're pretty smart."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Thanks guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
I've been kinda busy planning other fanfics to write and I've been trying to edit a story I have on FictionPress.**  
**Enjoy the 6th and last chapter everyone and please review!**

* * *

"We knew it!" Faith and Aubry shouted as they high-fived each other.

"Wait, how did you know?" Kiosten asked.

"We guessed," Aubry smiled.

"And we were right!" Faith cheered.

Right when Faith and Aubry got home, Kiosten started to explain to them that her and Aubry were moving into Kyo's Sohma's house. Just like Faith and Aubry had predicted.

"Well, um, everything's already packed and all that's left is to just say goodbye." Kiosten said.

"And I was really hoping to have a sleepover with you and Phoenix." Faith sighed.

"We can have plenty of sleepovers some other day," Kiosten promised.

"It won't be the same, but I guess that's okay," Faith smiled slightly.

"Bye Faith. Thanks for taking me out today. It was fun," Aubry said as she hugged Faith.

"No problem. We'll have to do it again sometime," Faith smiled.

"We have to get going now," Kyo informed them.

"Alright, well I gotta go too. Bye guys," Faith waved as she left.

"My house isn't too far from yours. It's just a little deeper in the forest," Kyo said.

"Okay," Kiosten nodded and began to follow him with Aubry holding onto her hand.

"Are you sure your cousins are okay with this?" Kiosten asked.

"Of course they are. I already informed them, and they said they are completely fine with it," Kyo smiled.

"Okay," Kiosten sighed as she walked behind Kyo into his house.

"Always the one to bring girls in, huh Kyo?" Yuki smirked as he looked at Kyo with Kiosten and Aubry hiding behind him.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"Hello my name is Yuki Sohma," Yuki bowed.

"I'm Kiosten and this is my younger sister Aubry," Kiosten introduced.

"Hi Aubry, I'm Momiji," Momiji smiled as he came close to Aubry with his hand extended out.

"Hi," Aubry smiled shyly as she shook Momiji's hand.

"Do you wanna come up to my room? I have lot's of fun toys we can play with," Momiji said with a big smile.

"Really!" Aubry's smile grew wider. "Can I?" She looked at Kiosten with a hopeful look.

"Sure," Kiosten answered with a smile.

"Come on! I could also teach this song I made up," Momiji said as he walked upstairs with Aubry. "It goes like this: Who's in the forest strolling..."

"Oh no, this won't end well," Kyo grumbled.

"Hello Kiosten, I'm Shigure Sohma," Shigure smiled.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here," Kiosten said. "I promise I'll only stay here just until my house is fixed."

"It's alright. You can stay for as long as you'd like. It's no problem," Yuki smiled.

"Thank you so much," Kiosten bowed.

* * *

*Three weeks later*

"It's Aubry's birthday today! It's Aubry's birthday today!" Momiji shouted as he ran downstairs.

"Hey Kiosten, it's Aubry's birthday today!" Momjij said cheerfully as he approached Kiosten.

"I knew that already. She's my sister," Kiosten replied.

"We have to do something special for her!" Momiji said.

"You don't have to do..." But before she could finish her sentence, Momiji ran away.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-kun, it's Aubry's birthday today!" He ran around the house shouting.

Moments later, Aubry came downstairs. "Where's Momiji?" She asked.

"Somewhere in this house," Kiosten replied. "Happy birthday, by the way." Kiosten smiled cheerfully at Aubry.

"Thanks," Aubry smiled back. "Hey Momiji! Where did you go?"

"Right here," Momiji came out of the kitchen with Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo following behind him. "We're going to the water-park today!"

"We are?" Kiosten asked.

"Yeah, for Aubry's birthday," Yuki said.

"Thanks, but you guys don't have to do that," Kiosten said.

"It's summer and the weather is perfect. How can we not go?" Shigure said with a large smile.

"What if I don't wanna go?" Kiosten asked.

"Then we'll have to force you," Yuki said calmly.

"How will you do- Wahhhhhhhh!" Kiosten scream. Before she could finish her sentence, Kyo came over and threw her over his shoulder.

"That's how," Kyo smirked.

"Let me go you idiot," Kiosten said as she punched his back numerous times.

"Fine, fine. I'll go," Kiosten sighed.

"Okay good," Kyo said as he threw her back on the couch.

"Yay, we're going to the water-park!" Aubry cheered.

* * *

*At the water-park*

"Whoa. I've never been to a water-park in a long time." Kiosten said as she looked at the big water-park in awe.

"When's the last time you went to one?" Kyo asked.

"I-I don't remember actually. I just know that it was a long time ago," Kiosten replied.

"This place is so big!" Aubry smiled widely.

"Come on! There's this cool ride I wanna show you," Momiji said as he took Aubry's hand and ran in a random direction with Yuki and Shigure tailing behind them.

"I wanna ride that one." Kiosten pointed to a slide that reached the clouds. There's was a small boat that two people could ride on.

"Are you sure you wanna ride that?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, no come on, let's go!" Kiosten laughed as she grabbed Kyo's hand and began to run.

Kyo couldn't help but blush when he felt Kiosten's warm hand grab his. He lowered his head so Kiosten wouldn't see his blush, but Kiosten caught sight of it when she turned her head around. She decided to ignore it, thinking it was nothing.

"Are you sure you wanna go down that?" Kyo asked.

"Of course I do. What are you? Scared of height or something?" Kiosten asked teasingly.

"No. Now come on. Let's just get this over with." Kyo rode on the front part and Kiosten got behind him. She wrapped her hands around his waist for balance.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Kiosten shouted as they began to ride down the slide.

"That's was awesome!" Kiosten screamed as she tried to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"Glad you had fun," Kyo said. His hair was also wet and it was sticking to his face so his eyes were barely visible. Which was a good thing because he didn't want Kiosten to see his blush.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper," Kiosten laughed.

"Now it's my turn to pick a ride," Kyo said as he grabbed her hand and ran with her to a different part of the water-park.

"There's no one here," Kiosten said as she looked around.

"Not many people know about this part. It's closed off from the rest of the water-park and it's quieter here." Kyo explained as he continued to walk while holding Kiosten's hand.

"Are you sure there's even a ride here?" Kiosten asked.

"Yes, now be quiet and just follow me." Kyo said.

Moments later, they arrived at a small stream with a boat. No one was hear except another couple that was riding down the calm stream of water.

"Wow, this place is so calm," Kiosten whispered.

"Yeah. Now come on let's ride on one of the boats." Kyo got in one and held his hand out for Kiosten to take. Kiosten took his hand and sat down next to him. Then they began to float down the stream.

"Kiosten, I wanna tell you something," Kyo said nervously.

"What is it?" Kiosten asked.

"Well, it's just that...I, uh...well..." He said the last part so quietly that Kiosten didn't even hear him.

"Come on. Tell me. Don't keep me in suspense," Kiosten urged.

"I-really-like-you-but-if-you-don't-like-me-then-t hat's-okay-because-I-know-we-just-met!," Kyo said really fast.

*Wait, what? You like me?" Kiosten said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kyo blushed slighly as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Okay," Kiosten simply replied with a shrug.

"Okay?" Kyo repeated questioningly. "What kind of response is that?"

"A normal one," Kiosten replied with a smile.

"No. A normal response would be an 'I like you too.' Or, 'I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else.' Or something else like that." Kyo explained frustratedly.

"Then maybe you should try a different approach," Kiosten suggested.

"Are you teasing me? Is this some kind of cruel joke to say that you don't like me?" Kyo asked.

"No, I just meant you should try a different approach." Kiosten said.

"Like what?" Kyo asked.

"Something like, 'will you go out with me?'" Kiosten explained.

"Okay," Kyo smirked.

"No, _you_ were suppose to ask _me_ that. Not the other way around."

"But you asked me first."

"That's was only a sugg- Hey! You tricked me!"

"Yup," Kyo laughed.

"It's not funny," Kiosten frowned.

"So what day and time and where are we going?" Kyo asked jokingly as he put a hand around her shoulder.

"Shut up. Aren't I supposed to be the one who asks you that stuff? And who says that I even like you in the first place?" Kiosten tried to frown, but she couldn't help the smile that she was fighting back.

"First of all, you're smiling. And second of all, you just asked me out," Kyo smirked confidently.

"I'm not smiling," Kiosten defended.

"Oh really," Kyo smirked as he leaned in closer to Kiosten.

"W-what-what are you doing?" Kiosten asked nervously with a blush.

"Admit it. You like me back," Kyo smirked as he leaned in closer.

"Okay fine. Maybe I do."

"That's all I needed to hear," Kyo smiled before his lips touched Kiosten's.

* * *

**A/N: The story ended a little shorter than how I wanted it to. This chapter also turned out to be a little shorter than the rest. But I also like it his way too. I had a different ending for it, but this seemed cute too, so I kept it like that. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had lot's of fun writing it. I might make an epilogue, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
